Like I love You
by AcJaGfAn
Summary: harm and mac finally realize that they are perfect for each other. chap. 6 is up!!!


I know I love you..... By: Ashley Coreuta  
  
Written: 11/22/02  
  
Category: Romance/humor  
  
Rating: R  
  
Spoilers: none (sorry i don't want to give away the good stuff)  
  
Authors Note: I hope everyone likes this and I hope to hear back from some people on how they liked it. Gummybear_203@hotmail.com  
  
~Macs Apartment~  
  
Mac was in her kitchen getting ready to have dinner when her door bell rang. "Just a second" She finished draining the cooked pasta and went to the door. She had no clue who it was since she wasn't expecting anyone at that time. She opened the door to find harm with a grin on his face. " Hey Mac i was in the neighborhood so i wanted to stop by. can i come in?" "Sure... but you were in the neighborhood? Im the only person that you know that lives around here." Harm not wanting to say that he really did just drove miles just to be with her Said " Hey are you going to grill me with questions or should i leave?" " Sorry harm come on in. I was actually just about to eat pasta that i made... want some?" Harm stopped and had a puzzled look on his face. " Whats wrong harm?" " Did i just hear you say the words pasta and cook in the same sentence?" " Haha.. very funny flyboy. I do cook...sometimes." Her and harm both shared a laugh and sat down at the table. Mac brought out the food and served them. Harm took a bite and was surprised. " I have two shocks in one day. The first is that you actually cooked and the second is that it's really not that bad!" Mac gave him one of her you better cut it out grins or else. Through out dinner they talked about a case that they had be working on. when they finished eating, Mac unset the table and went to do the dishes and left harm in the living room. She was in the middle of washing when she heard music. she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. "hmmm... i love this song." "Me too... Mac may i have this dance?" they both looked at each other then she replied yes. They got very close to each other and they danced very slow. Mac sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. Harm was smiling and was happy that they were close to each other. They didn't speak through out the whole song. When it ended they didn't move. finally harm broke the silence. "Ya know Mac, i really like being here with you." Mac wanted to say something... but only whispers came out that only she heard: "me too...more than you can imagine" She pulled away and put both her hands on each side of his cheeks. She looked into his eyes, and smiled. "Harm we both like each other. Lets just admit it and stop pretending. It would be so much easier and we wouldn't have to dream about times, like the one we just shared." He looked at her "Your right." With that, he pulled her close again and gently placed his lips on hers. First it was a soft kiss which grew into a passionate, deep kiss. It lasted for about a minute or so and they pulled away. "That was nice... or at least i thought so." "Mac, that was more than nice.. i have been waiting for that moment for so long." "Me too." They kissed again, but this time they didn't stop. Harm picked mac up in his arms and brought her to her room. She smiled and closed the shades. Harm turned off the lamp and pulled his shirt off. "Oh my god.. look at those abs." (mac thought to herself) Mac unzipped her sweater and pulled it off. Harm stood smiling looking at her firm stomach and much more. Mac climbed on her side of the bed and crawled over to the side of the bed that harm was standing at. She put her hands on his stomach and kissed him. When it got passionate, she pulled him on the bed. She was on the bottom and he was on the top. He kissed her stomach and undid her bra and slide that off. Harm skimmed her breasts with his lips. Mac had her head back with her eyes closed. Harm made his way down and unzipped her pants and pulled them off. He then smiled at her underwear which had the marine symbol on them. He pulled them off to. He then started to go down on her. Mac was moaning. " oh harm I want you in me!" When harm finished, He stood up and took of his pants. He then crawled back on the bed, and went inside her. First it was slow and then he went faster they were both moaning when they both reached climax and stopped. Harm collapsed on her and they put their arms around each other. " I love you Harmon Rabb Jr." "I love you too. Sarah Mackenzie. With all my heart." They fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
~next day~ Mac woke up and turned over. She saw harm and that night all came back to her. She smiled. " I could get used to waking up next to you every morning." she said to herself. She kissed harm on the lips and got up. Just because, she put harms shirt on that had been lying on the ground. She went to the kitchen and put the coffee on. She grabbed pancake mix from the cabinet and read the directions not knowing what to do. She was mixing when she felt harm's arms go around her waist. " Good morning beautiful!" "Good morning to you too." He kissed the side of her neck. " So what are you doing?" " Im making us some pancakes, and hoping that im doing it right." Harm laughed " Im sure they will be great. I mean since your good at everything else." he smiled referring to last night. " Why thank you.. we were great yourself." " I woke up today and when i found that you weren't there, i though that it was all a dream. Then i realized that i was in your room." "Im glad that it wasn't a dream harm." She bent in and kissed him. They were still kissing when the door bell rang. "Who the hell could this be.. since your already here." she smiled and went to the door. She opened it up with a surprised look on her face. It was none other than her fiance Mic Brumby whom she was supposed to have met that morning for breakfast. " Are you ok love? I got worried when you never showed up." " Ya im fine.... Im sorry i must have forgotten." He leaned in and swept her off her feet kissing her. Harm who was watching from the kitchen was getting jealous.. but knew that "bugme" was history and that mac loved him. Mac pushed mic away, and thats when he realized she was wearing a naval dress white shirt with gold wings(and that it was all she was wearing)Thats when he also saw harm who was in the kitchen in only his boxers. "Whats going on here sarah?" "Mic...im sorry b..."mic cut her off. "I can't believe this.. i thought you loved me." " I thought that at a time i did too." Mic started to get mean and when harm saw tears coming down mac's face, he stepped in. "Listen Brumby... Me and sarah love each other. i know that there is nothing you can do that will change my mind. So i suggest you get your Australian Ass out of her apartment and leave her alone or else i was personally remove it myself." Brumby turned and looked at sarah, and harm did the same thing. "Is that what you want sarah.. for me to leave?" "Im sorry mic." Mic turned and slammed the door. Which left mac in tears. " Im sorry harm. I mean if i don't love him ..then why am i crying?" "Hey mac.. first of all don't apologize. And your crying because this was a man who you were going to marry. Its a tough thing. but im glad to hear that you don't love him." She smiled. thanks harm for saving me back then... and for knowing always what to say." She kissed him and realized they were late for work. 


End file.
